10 Years
by Dontfearthedarkness
Summary: It's the 10 year anniversary of Kara arrival on Earth she finds herself at Lena's office (I'm bad at summaries)


1.

Lena sat hunched over her desk pouring over the blueprints spread in front of her. It was late, she had already sent Jess home for the night but couldn't tear herself away from her work just yet. She was so engrossed in her task she didn't hear the soft landing of Supergirl at the open balcony door. Kara smiled at the sight before her a warmth filling her chest. Long after the working day was over she could always find Lena going over something or other, her eyebrows pinched with concentration, her mouth moving silently trying to solve a problem. She watched for a little longer noticing the tension in Lena's shoulders from the long day.

"Working late again Ms Luthor?" she asked softly making her presence known. If Lena was startled she didn't show it as she turned to Supergirl a smile smoothing the lines from her face. "I could say the same to you Supergirl," she quipped leaning into her desk taking in the hero before her, "The city keeping you busy tonight?" Kara crossed into the office leaning on the door frame. "It's been quiet tonight everyone seems to be behaving, no major catastrophes that require my attention." She started fidgeting with the edge of her cape, "I thought I would drop by see how things are going, you are the only person in the city that works as late as I do." Lena smiled at that, true she spent 90% of her life behind this desk. She felt touched that she was in Supergirls thoughts. "I'm doing well thank you nobody has tried to kill me in a while." She joked but didn't miss the shadow that crossed the kryptonians face at her comment. "Everything would be perfect if I could just get the investors to green light my new project." The crinkle returned to her brow at the thought of her stubborn, backwards investors. The city was on the brink of alien inclusion and L Corp needed to there at the forefront meeting the demands this challenge would bring. She glanced back to the blue prints scattered across her desk. She was sure this was a step in the right direction to bring her company out from under her brothers lingering shadow.

"What is it your trying to convince them of?" Supergirl asked crossing to the desk to take in what Lena was looking at although she couldn't understand what the drawings actually meant but it looked impressive. "It would basically be a portable x-ray machine that would work on alien physiology," Lena stated briefly looking up to gauge her reaction and when she saw the soft smile Supergirls face the flood gates opened, "It uses different wave lengths you see based on the physiology of the subject its scanning," she started pointing things out on the diagrams that meant nothing to Kara but seeing the passion now building in Lena's eyes she was transfixed. "With the number of aliens in this city there has to some way of treating them and the machines in hospitals have no way of providing this service. It would be small so it can be moved around hospitals so doctors can get experience treating their new patients. I have it working I've tested it on myself but I can't get the investors to agree to unveil it to the public." She sighed her frustration clear as she slouched back in her chair. "It's the right step for this company, its where I want to take L Corp but I'm meeting road blocks at every turn."

"Lena that's ….. amazing." She breathed sinking into the chair behind her. Lena eyes snapped up to Supergirl seeing the genuine look of pride radiating from her. "This would bring alien inclusion forward leaps not to mention the sheer technological advances that I'm sure I won't understand." Lena chuckled, her chest swelling at the praise. "I can't understand why your investors won't move forward with something so ground breaking especially if you've proven it works!" Lena moved forward in her chair organising the papers into a neat pile. "Well yes I have tested on myself to make sure the wavelengths pose no threat to doctors operating it. I have not however proved that it would work on an actual alien. I've don't the research done all the theory work I'm sure it would work, it will work. I will not get the go ahead from the board however until I can prove it works on aliens." The disappointment in her tone stabbed her heart. When Lena looked up her she saw that disappointment swirling in her eyes, a tinge of grey mixing with the forest green. "However, finding an alien that will be willing to test a machine made by a Luthor is proving, well impossible." Kara's fist clenched at Lena's words. How could people not see how different Lena was, she was not her brother. She was good and kind all she wanted to do was help. An idea flashed through her mind and she looked at Lena who was confused by the smug grin that had formed on her face. "Well I happen to know an alien that would love to test your machine." She said enjoying the confusion that crossed Lena's face. "Really, you think someone would actually work with a Luthor." Kara stood holding her hand out to Lena, "I am at your service Ms Luthor." Lena's confusion melted as a spark of understanding flashed across her face. "You…," she gasped, "You would test it ….. I …. I ….. no, I couldn't." Lena strode from behind the desk and began pacing just in front of Kara wringing her hands. "What if I'm wrong. If my calculations are incorrect who knows what could happen. Sure, it works on me but …. but I couldn't possibly risk it on you, you're Supergirl. I could rob the city of its protector …..I know I'll find a way to get it approved." Lena continued her pacing mumbling calculations under her breath that, even though she could hear them, Kara had no idea what they meant. "I trust you Lena." Kara stated putting her hands-on Lena's shoulders, she stilled at her touch. She looked into her eyes seeing the turmoil brewing there. "I trust you." She tightened her grip ever so slightly trying to convey her sincerity. Lena relaxed into her hands and Kara absorbed her warmth. "Besides, imagine the reaction it will get at your next board meeting." Lena chuckled slightly, "Well that would be a meeting to remember. But I can't guarantee it would be risk free I know you are the Girl of Steel but." Kara cut her off with the slight shake. "Lena Luthor, I happen to know that you are a little bit of a genius so if you say it will work then it will."

Their eyes remained locked on each other and Kara could swear Lena leaned in to her hands slightly, she felt her heart pitch in her chest and her mind began to cloud. "So" she stepped back breaking the contact between trying to quash this feeling rising in her chest. "When can I see this ground-breaking equipment." Lena instantly missed the contact, she took a steadying breath and brought herself back to the moment. "Now, you sure you have time?" Lena questioned taking in the darkening sky outside. "It is getting late." Kara moved from the desk to the couch to the side of the office. "As I told you before I am at your service Ms Luthor." She added a flourish of her hand at her statement and plopped down. Lena's chest pinched slightly at that statement a shiver running the length of her spine. "Well I ..um … I have it here actually." Lena crossed back around her desk opening the bottom drawer. She took a black box from it and went over to where Supergirl was sat. Placing it on the table she took her a seat on the floor in front the table. "Here it is." She opened the box and inside Kara could see a sleek silver machine. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said portable how did you make it so small x-rays are giant." Lena took the machine out of the box and put it gently on the table. "Well as you said I am a little bit of a genius." Kara snorted and slid from her seat to join Lena on the floor to get a closer look. Lena pushed a button on its side and small whirring sound started and it emitted a soft blue light. "So basically, it works like a regular x-ray would on a human," Lena explained, "The scanner here takes a picture of the person being scanned and produces different wavelengths until it gets a match based their physiology." Kara couldn't concentrate on what Lena was saying, she couldn't tear her gaze away from her eyes. The crinkles in the corners that deepened as she was swept up in her explanation. The fire of passion that burned deep within. She was transfixed by the way her lips formed around words she could no longer hear. It was only when she noticed they were no longer moving that she realised Lena had stopped talking. "Well …. um" Kara fought to bring herself back the conversation. "That's very technical with just enough science to make me feel safe." If Lena noticed Supergirls lack of concentration she didn't mention anything. "So, shall we give this thing its first alien patient?"

Lena moved Supergirl to stand against the wall while she was tapping away at her laptop she had retrieved. "So "she looked up at Supergirl. "We are set its all linked up so if this works how it should I should get an image straight on to here." she tapped the lid of her computer. "Let's do this then." Supergirl said giving her a little thumbs up. "Ok…. I need you to stay really really still." Supergirl nodded as Lena moved in front of her machine in hand. She could feel the tension rolling of her, see the absolute focus in her eyes. Kara stood as still as possible as Lena pushed another button on the machine and she was bathed in blue light. After a few seconds it changed to orange and then again to white and the machine made a low humming sound. "I think it's working." Lena whispered as if she didn't want to startle it. After a few more seconds the light vanished and Lena almost ran to her laptop. Kara stayed rooted in place afraid any movement would ruin the experiment. Lena was perched on the couch staring at her screen her hands clasped together almost in prayer. After a few seconds she remembered Supergirls presence looking up at her, "Hey come see it should be sending the image through." Kara made her way slowly to sit next to Lena. The was a loading bar on the screen the Lena couldn't take her eyes off. After a few more agonising moments the computer beeped and an image filled the screen. Lena let out a most un-Luthor like squeal of excitement grasping at Kara's knee. "It worked," she gasped, "Oh wow look at this." She began scrolling through the image, her hand still on Kara's knee. "I knew it would work," Kara said smiling at the obvious relief Lena was feeling. Lena flashed her a beaming smile that swelled Kara's heart. "This is going to be huge Lena you will improve the lives of so many." Kara covered Lena's hand with her own giving a slight squeeze. "I'm so proud of you." Lena's eyes fell to their hands turning hers ever so slightly to take Kara's, she looked back up raw emotion welling inside her. They sat for a moment neither knowing what to do, working around this thing between them. Kara knew something was there, it had been for a while but what it was frightened her. What if Lena rejected her and she lost her forever, there was so much she had hidden from her, so many she wouldn't blame her. Lena broke first shifting to screen, "It's a really clear scan, I mean look you can see the ….. wait that's not right? Lena leaned in to the screen. "Your wrist looks odd, almost as if it was broken and never set properly but how would that even happen?" she isolated the image expanding it to full screen, she turned to Supergirl looking for an explanation but Supergirl was not present in that moment her eyes were locked on the image as she appeared lost in her own mind. "Supergirl?" Lena reached out to her but before she made contact Kara's eye flashed to meet hers. "Sorry I was just remembering….." she trailed off again taking in the image of her wrist on the screen. "You forget." She said after a few seconds. "I wasn't born on Earth. I wasn't always a Super." Kara pushed herself from the sofa, away from that image that filled her with memories. She wrapped her arms round her chest holding herself together. She hadn't thought about that day in a long time, she couldn't. "This happened on Krypton?" she heard Lena ask. "You know sometimes I forgot you are from a different planet, apart from the flying and super strength you seem so human." Kara smiled at that turning to face her friend she leaned against the wall depending on its stability. Lena saw the storm of emotion building in Supergirls eyes. "Will you tell me what happened?" Kara took a deep breath taking in the sincerity of the request. She hadn't shared this story with anyone before not even Alex. Perhaps it was time, she found she wanted to share this side of herself with Lena. She gave a small nod and returned to Lena's side on the couch. "It was a long time ago." She started letting the memories fully wash over her.

*Krypton 10 years ago*

"Kara don't go too far stay where we can see you." She heard her father calling but didn't slow her pace. She pushed her legs to move faster up the hill. They had come to her favourite park, a rare family day out in her parent's busy schedule and she was determined to make the most of it. Almost to the top she could feel her lungs starting to burn but almost, just a little bit more and there it was. She reached the summit and the whole city lay before her the gleaming red sunlight catching on the tallest buildings making it shine like jewels. This was her favourite place in the world she loved to come and watch the city hum with the energy of its people. She turned to see her parents coming up behind her. "Come on," she encouraged laughing at the half jog her father broke into. "I just can't match your pace," he called as he came up beside her scooping her up his arms. "I'm just too old these days."

"You're not old dad." He smiled, "True," he said and leaned to whisper in Kara's ear, "But someone has to help your mother climb the hill." Kara laughed at his silliness. "What are you two laughing about?" her mother asked reaching them. Kara's father raised his eyebrows innocently. "I don't know what you could mean my dear we were simply taking in the view." Kara bit back a chuckle and nodded her agreement. "Hmmmm yes I'm sure," her mother said softly smiling at the pair. She took a blanket from the bag she was carrying and spread in across the grass. Kara's father put her down and they both went to help set up the picnic they had brought. They sat together for a little while sharing food and conversation. When the conversation turned to work, as it so often did Kara grew restless and wondered off to the outcrop of trees a little way down the hill. She was having a great time. These days spent together were becoming rare. There was always something going on with work and the council, not that her parents would tell her what. But she had heard them arguing in whispers at night sometimes and it scared her. She ran around the trees in the dying sunlight trying to catch the firebugs. "Kara." She heard her father calling. "Kara come on its time to go." She scampered over to one of her favourite trees. "Just one more view of the city before we go" she thought. Her feet found the familiar branches she climbed this tree every time they came. From it she could the Temple of Rao and it was awesome. "Kara." Her father's voice was louder this time and sharper. "I'm coming," she yelled, turning slightly to the direction her father's voice head come from. But when she turned back the branch was not as close as it should have been. Her hand closed around empty air, her blood ran cold her body accepting what her mind had not yet realised. Her arm fell through the air and in the next second she followed it tumbling to the ground. She landed hard pain shooting up her arm. She lay there her breath knocked from her as her vision grew dark. Somewhere in the distance she could hear her parents shouting.

*Present*

"My father found me." Kara finished finally looking up to look at Lena who had not commented while she told her story. "A broken wrist and a scolding from my mother," she laughed "But she didn't stay mad for very long. That was the last.." she drew a deep breath fighting back the emotions roaring through her. "The last time I went to that place, the last real day we spent together. Everything started going wrong after that." She felt the tears flood her eyes threatening to break the last bit of strength she was grasping to. Lena noticed the cracks appearing, god knows she was an expert in building her own walls. "It sounds like they loved you." She offered trying to bring her to happier memories. Kara took a few shaky breaths. "They did, in the best way they could, that's why they sent me here I suppose. But sometimes a little part of me wishes they hadn't." she looked at Lena hoping she would understand. "Is that wrong?" Lena edged a little closer to her taking the offending wrist lightly in her hand. "No, I get that," she said "You feel guilty, that you were allowed to escape and so many others didn't. That they didn't." Kara nodded, "I just miss them, not just them though everything. Our house, my room, when we would say the prayers to Rao, the streets, the city. You should have seen the city Lena you would have loved it. So elegant and beautiful." They sat together for a moment lost in the memories shared. Lena had never seen this side if Supergirl before. She was always friendly and honest with her but this, she had never known this Supergirl before. A young woman in mourning for a people she had lost. Left alone on a strange new world, bearing the responsibility of the city's safety. It was heart breaking to see someone so strong and good haunted by things that were out of her control. Lena wanted to help, to take this pain from her if she could. Supergirl looked at her those blue eyes saying something she couldn't understand. They were so familiar, so comforting they made Lena feel at ease no matter what was happening; made her feel safe. There was only one set of eyes like that in this world but Lena knew that she couldn't tell her she recognised them. She knew Kara kept her identity a secret for a reason and she would wait until Kara was ready to share that secret.


End file.
